Inner Sanctum
by Scarlet Daichi
Summary: House invaded by Soul Eater, loved ones taken by witches, duels with the Kishin all became part of my life one day. Then I realized... The one who holds the pen is mightier then the one holding me. Through that pen I found my escape to my Inner Sanctum.


**I wrote a story starring MEEEEEE! *shot* Alright, so. Obviously my real name isn't Namine, or Nami. Its actually Tami but close enough :| Don't ask me what happened to the KFC fried chicken...or why I ordered it by phone. (LOL, you can't do that..) If this story gets enough reviews then, yes, I SWEAR TO SHINIGAMI I WILL FINISH THIS ONE. (Doesn't have any finished stories yet..) Nami and me share similar traits. ( I even named her brother after MY brother :D ) Same hair and eye color, personality. No family, a complete nerd. But..somehow I ended up making this NamixKid... O.o I hate Kid...how did this even...whaa...**

**Disclaimer: Insert Claim here then disclaim it I DO own myself ;D **

* * *

><p><em>Inner Sanctum<em>**-**_no.1_

I banged my head down on my math book for what must have been the 560th time in a row. "Namine, you're going to give yourself a concussion if you keep doing that!" My brother shouted from across the room. "Good to know!" I yelled back.

I heard his little angry sigh and watched him go back to assaulting people on the x-box. "Arinn, get off the TV. I need to procrastinate some more..."

"You're not watching Soul Eater. Do your homework."

"PLLLLEEEAAASEEEE.." When all I heard was silence, I slunk off to try Youtube. After typing in my desired episode I was shocked to find somebody had deleted all the episodes. "Tokyo Pop needs to stop deleting all the frickin' episodes.." I mentally spazzed at the ugly truth that I couldn't evade the doing of math homework any longer. Then I realized what I needed to do.

"ARINNNNNN!" I did my battle cry and pulled the plug on his x-box. "Guess what Nami just did. SHE JUST PULLED THE PLUG ON YOU, FOO'!" After a long wrestling match I had Arinn pinned under me and Netflicks set up on the Wii. I was in paradise selecting my favorite episode which happened to be the last one. Arinn wasn't in paradise because he was becoming a bit too familiar with the couch and my butt.

"Nami, at least let me up.." His muffled voice came out from the couch cushions. "You admit defeat? Is that what I heard?"

"YEAAASSSSHHH!" He yelled into the suffocating pillows. I let him up and he ran screaming to his 'man cave', A.K.A his room.

I felt myself drifting off listening to my favorite anime's character's voices. Just as it was about to go to the next episode I heard a ear splitting bang. "ARINN, WHAT IN THE WIDE-WIDE WORLD OF SPORTS DID YOU JUST BREAK?"

I heard silence and realized Arinn was probably giving me the cold shoulder for pulling the plug on his nerd friends. "Fine, be that way." Seething with anger and about to have a Super-Nami-Temper-Tantrum, I stomped into the kitchen. "Alright Arinn, you want to play this game? Lets make this a- Oh wow.." For what was on my kitchen floor was not what I expected. Laying on the floor was Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, and Crona Gorgon. Sitting on the counter was Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. Standing on my table was BlackStar, Spirit, and Stein. The person I ran into was Death the Kid.

"...Hello there. If you would just give me a moment to compose myself and..." I then turned around, walked out of my kitchen, closed the door, locked it and promptly screamed,

"ARINN, I'M TELLING MOOOMMMMM!"

"Woah, she fainted!"

"Hey, Lady are you alright?"

"R-Ragnorok, what if she died? I-I-I don't know how to d-d-deal with this!"

I felt someone breath on my face which automatically triggered me to..

Punch them in the face...

"Woah, Kid! Are you alright?"

"Haha, you got punched by a girl!"

"So uncool.."

I quickly jumped up. "Dun-dun-dun-daahh! I didn't die! Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go..." I bolted. "Call the police!"

"Wait! No, Black Star grab her!"

"Don't let her get the phone!"

With this I felt a small boy tackle me , making me fall straight on my face. Deciding to have a dramatic moment, I clawed at the carpet. I did the best epic face ever. "You'll never catch me aliveeee!" I suddenly felt about the mass of 9 other people dog pile on me.

"Woah! TOO TOUCHY-FEELY!"

I punched each and every one of those creepers right off of me. Especially Kid since he ALREADY got one right in the face. I considered that a warning.

I stood up and tried to casually brush the no-existent dust off my scanty pajama bottoms which wasn't really fit for public. I just wore them to make Arinn mad. Speaking of Arinn...

"Hey, you with the face." I pointed randomly at Soul. "What in the wide-wide world of sports did you do with Arinn." Soul looked confused. "Who?"

"I think she means the boy living in her house!" Maka concluded. "Yeah, you know. Tall, blondish, green eyes! You've seen him, eh?" I said hastily. They all sweat dropped. "Shes talking about the one the witches took isn't she.." Tsubaki whispered. "Woah there! Back yourself up. WITCHES? TOOK? MY BROTHER?" I said unbelievingly.

"I'm so-so sorry! We did everything we could, there were so many! I don't know what they wanted with your-" Maka began.

"YESSS! YES, THANK YOU! HES GONE!" I did a fist pump and hugged the nearest fictional character which happened to be Crona.

"W-w-wahhh!" He/she yelled in shock. Ragnorok tried to get a swing at me but I glomped him to with enough forced to topple over on Crona. Crona fainted...

"Oh.." I stared at the pale anime character with dismay. "Anywho, I thank you for getting rid of my brother for me. Now if you must be on your way!" I tried pushing Liz and Patty towards the door. Black Star grabbed the back of my shirt. "Hey, lady! Your not even sad that hes gone? You don't even want him back?" He yelled. I nodded happily. I suddenly stopped smiling. I sat down the couch, remorse filling me. "I-I must look like a really bad person right now...In front of my favorite fictional idols..." I looked down with shame.

"Wait a second. Fictional?" Stein asked in amazement. I nodded and pointed to the paused episode on my TV screen. "Woah!" They all gasped. For the next hour we all watched Soul Eater. The entire party seemed shocked.

"And thus, we come to this moment when you realize that a anime has been based on your lives! But I have a question." I wiggled awkwardly from my seat on Soul and Kid's lap. (There wasn't enough room on the couch for me...) "Does that mean Meisters and Weapons really do exist? Does that mean that I could have been one all this time and never known it?" I yelled which caused Kid to slap his hand over my mouth. "Shhh, the witches could be listening!"

Maka nodded. "Yep." I smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey, girl." Soul looked at me. "Whats your name anyways?"

"Me? Namine Aeon!" I grimaced. "You can call me Nami.." I hopped off Soul's and Kid's laps and with hands on hips I looked at them. "So whats the plan? We gonna go fight witches and get back my brother?"

Everyone's eyes went wide when I said this. "Woah, you can't fight with us! Your just a human!" Kid exclaimed. I pouted. "I might be a weapon or a meister. That would be helpful right?"

Kid looked at Stein. "Her soul IS unusually large for a regular person. It has a lot of power and determination." Stein looked thoughtfully at me. I could tell by his gaze that he was looking right into my soul. "It has a lot of potential for a weapon. It just has that feel of a weapon's soul." My eyes went wide. Well, wider.

"YESSSSS...I'm a weapon! Don't tell me I'm not because I already feel the power pulsing in my veins! Yes sire I feel-" I had somehow found my way into Soul's lap and was now standing on him. "nothing.." I fell on the floor and laid defectively in the corner pretending to sob.

"Did she faint again?~"

POV- Kid

It took some debating on what the plan was. Should we go after Arinn alone or should we take a few days to see if Nami had potential? I was all for training Nami if it meant one more capable person. But it also meant we could lose a valuable life in the process. Finally I pulled said girl aside to talk to her.

In the security of her room, I asked if she wanted to help. The blonde seemed quieter, less talkative. A lot different from the girl I had met before. "I want to help. But I also don't want to weigh you down." She said, sounding drained. Yes, this girl was a much different one then from before. "Hey, Nami? Are you feeling okay?"

She looked up with tired eyes. "I'm sorry. I just feel ill today.." Immediately I placed my hand on her forehead, taking a temperature. It seemed to be a lot warmer than it should be. "You have a fever."

I immediately took her to Stein, him being the closest thing to a doctor that we had on hand. "I believe its just the flu. Probably caused by the stress of having her brother taken by witches. Stress weakens the immune system making her more likely to pick up illness." He said after examining her. He turned to Nami, who was looking even more pale then before. "Do you feel nauseous? Headache?"

She gave him a dark look and replied. "I feel like shit."

He laughed. "You have the flu then. Flu is highly contagious. We need the fewest people infected so I suggest you confine yourself to a room with Kid."

"Why me?" I gasped. "Because you've spent the most time with her. Your probably already sick!" I didn't think he was serious until he locked me in Nami's bedroom. Black Star even made a quarantine sign. Luckily, Nami stole the TV, Wii, and Laptop for entertainment. She sat on the end of her bed, playing some sort of game on the Wii.

"PIECE OF SHI-" She cried out every time she lost the Boss level. To keep myself from going crazy, I organized Nami's desk (symmetrically of course!). while doing this I came across some drawings.

More like works of art. I couldn't believe Nami was such a good artist. "Wow, I didn't know you were such a good artist Nami.." I held up a drawing of Tsubaki and Black Star. It was quite realistic. Nami jolted up and tried to grab the paper from me, but being at least a head shorter then me she couldn't reach. "PUT IT DOWN!" She stashed the rest of the drawings that I hadn't seen yet under her shirt.

"Aw come on I wanted to see them.." I placed the drawing back on her desk, a little disappointed. I made the best effort at a pouty face. "T-that doesn't w-work on me!" She said shakily, moving them behind her back.. Making a puppy dog face, I held out my hand expectantly. "I-I.." Suddenly she collapsed, dropping the drawings. She had suddenly turned extremely pale. I caught her, tensing in alarm. "Nami!" The girl laid motionless, her eyes closed. I picked her up and put her on the bed. I knew nobody was home, plus they had left the door unlocked.

I took her temperature again. Her forehead felt very hot under my hand. I laid my ear to her chest and was relieved to find her breathing and a beating heart. Only her breath was hitch every so often, which scared me. After a half hour she stretched, seeming to be deeply asleep. She rolled over grabbing my arm and cuddling it. I blushed when she hugged my arm, burying it in her chest. I. myself, was being to feel the toll of the sickness come over me, making me extremely tired. Suddenly Nami rolled over with such force that I fell off my chair onto the bed with her. She still had a good grip on my hand. Deciding not risking waking her up, I just left my arm around her waist .

It wasn't long until I too fell asleep.

-No POV-

Stein, after a long nap, came by the girl's room to check up on his patients. He was surprised to find Kid and Nami curled up together. Kid was awake but seemed to be trapped by Nami. After a long explanation Stein nodded. "Its best we let her sleep it off. But if shes going to come with us, we have to teach her sometime. I suggest you train her, seeing that your closest to her." Stein said. Kid seemed agitated about spending more with with Nami. It was obvious that the girl didn't have a build strong enough for combat. But Stein could easily see the determination and mental plus emotional strength most people lacked. Leaving Kid with the task of waking the girl up, Stein went to his own task of finding a suitable Meister. The only available meister was himself.

Finally out of ideas, Stein consulted Lord Death. "Since she is physically weak, why don't you pair her up with someone strong enough for the both of them? Like..like Kid~"

"But Kid already HAS partners. Liz and Patty-"

"Who could always wield each other~"

Stein did a face palm. He hadn't thought of that.

Kid contemplated the glass of water he had in his hand. Dump it on Nami or try waking her up gently? He dumped it on her. The girl bolted up coughing. "-THE ELL' IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled. Kid ducked the flying book aimed at his head. "NAMI-CHOP!" She decked him with another book while he was ducking. "Ow.." Kid sat up rubbing his head, and looked up at Nami. She seemed to have the life back in her eyes like before. "So, I'm guessing your all better?" He chuckled. Meanwhile Stein had come back into the room and had watched the whole thing. "I have good news. For the mission, you two will be paired up temporarily."

Nami stretched when she got outside. "So, I'm turning into a weapon today, huh?" Kid nodded. "Alrightly..but..how am I." She looked confused. "How do I..." Kid shrugged. "I'm sure it will come to you. Just..think of a weapon. Something you could imagine yourself as."

"I could imagine myself as a Whopper Jr. right now." Kid laughed. Nami was starting to feel weird. Like she wasn't at all like she should be. She felt something come over her, the feeling like she shouldn't be Nami anymore and instead..

Be a weapon. She could feel her structure changing, morphing into something entirely different. Suddenly , it all went black.

Kid caught the sleek black gun Nami had turned into. "Hey, you got it on the first time! I didn't expect you to be a gun though.." Kid felt Nami's sudden frustration. In a moment she changed from a gun to a katana. He felt her shake her head and change to a morning star. "Looks like you have multi modes like Tsubaki. I guess your lucky." He said.

'Guess I'm lucky.' She said from the weapon, only audible to him. She changed back to the gun mode. Nami suddenly became reflexed in the metal of the gun. "I feel like kicking some butt!~" She giggled. Kid couldn't help but laugh along with her. "So I see you've transformed with no problems. Lets see how you do in a test battle," Stein said from behind Kid.

Usually Kid would have no problem against Maka. Usually he had Liz and Patty as weapons. "Remember to hold on to the Soul connection, Nami. You cannot drop the connection at anytime during the battle." Kid said sternly. Nami nodded. First attack went well. It was a simple wave length shot. The second was a little harder on Nami, a bit stronger then she expected. Kid expected her to miss the mark completely but instead she hit Maka and Soul dead on.

While Nami wasn't quite strong enough to complete Kid's stronger attacks comfortably, she had much better aim and could put much more speed behind his attacks. 16th attack, Kid threw in a much harder attack then before. He knew it would take a lot more energy to complete on Nami's side, but he was confident she could do it. As draining as it was, Nami struggled even harder to put even more aim and speed then before. The toll the attacks were taking on Nami was great and she refused to let even Kid see it. She felt entirely broken.

-Nami's POV-

This the final attack and I blew it completely. With nothing the put behind the bullet, it failed completely. I failed completely. "Don't worry, you did great Nami!" Kid said kindly. I shook my head and went inside. I sat on the kitchen counter, listening to Black Star talk. Tsubaki, noticing me, questioned me. "Oh. Done already? Did you have a good time?"

I nodded. "It was alright.."

"Why the long face? Did you have trouble with Kid?"

I was about to answer just as my new meister walked in. "According to Stein, Nami was drained almost thoroughly. I would of ended training sooner if she would of told me." Kid looked at me concerned. "Over working yourself isn't good for you when you've been sick."

"You've been sick to!" I protested. He chuckled and sat on the counter next to me. "Not as sick as you though. You need to take better care of yourself if your going to get stronger.." I was about to get mad at him when Tsubaki spoke softly. "Kid just cares about you, Nami. He just wants you to feel better and be ok." She spoke quietly. "You were really sick and you really shouldn't be working too hard.." Black Star said suddenly, backing up his weapon. Maka pointed her finger at Kid. "YOU were to, so you should both take it easy. I know! We'll make you chicken-"

"WAFFLES~" I yelled out suddenly with joy. I did a fist pump. Patty giggled. "Chicken Waffles?~"

"FRIED CHICKEN AND WAFFLES!"

I noticed while I worked in the kitchen, that Kid wouldn't leave like the rest of them. I turned to him. "Hey, aren't you going to go watch the movie or something?" He shook his head. "Nah, I'm just going to stay here."

"Kid, I'm seriously ok. I'm not going to collapse and die. You look all tense and jacked up. Go...take a nap or something." I tried pushing him out of the kitchen but he was a lot stronger than me. I threw a pan at him. "WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME-" He covered my mouth his his hand laughing. I was momentarily dazed by his eyes. 'Such a pretty color...Gold...' I thought, and blushed internally. Kid raised his eyebrow, and I remembered he could sense my emotions through the soul bond we shared. "..." I picked up the phone and ordered KFC. (A/N: Lets pretend KFC takes phone orders...)

"So, whos going to go pick up our fried chicken? Going once, twice?...And I'm going to get it.." I sighed and snagged my mom's car keys. She was currently on a cruise with my...errrr almost step-father. I was just about to head out the door when I felt someone grab my hand. "Are you even old enough to drive?" Kid laughed. I kicked him and reclaimed my hand. "Yes.."

He examined me skeptically, looking me over a few times. I saw him eyeing my chest with a debating look. "You don't look it."

"Pervert. How old do you think I am?"

"I was estimating about 12? Maybe a underdeveloped 14 year old.." I was trying so hard not to punch him. I looked up into his golden eyes with anger. He saw it to. "Fine, I'm 15. Happy?" He burst into laughter. "NYA, just how old are you?" He stopped laughing and said something quietly. "Huh...?"

"15.." He said with scorn. I busted up laughing and he quickly said, "I'm almost 16!" I shook my head, still giggling. "Pedophile. I'm still driving." Before he could stop me again, I ran out to the car and hopped in. "Wait! I'm coming with you." He climbed into the passenger seat, smirking. "If your worried about me getting pulled over then I suggest you stay here." Kid made a face. "Where are you getting all these illusions that I WORRY about you?"

While we waited in KFC, Kid questioned me thoroughly. "Whats your family like?" He asked curiously. "What family?" I laughed. "My moms away all the time and my dad died a long time ago. Arinn is my twin brother. We just don't look alike. Arinns gone to, a lot. So I basically live alone." I heard Kid murmur 'aw' under his breath. "What about school?"

"I do alright. I don't really have many friends." I laid my head down on my arms. "Order #92, Namine Aeon?" I heard my name being called over the intercom but I felt too tired to get up. Finally the lady brought the order to me. "Hey, your Namine Aeon right? Heres your order. You looked tired so I brought it to you." She looked Kid over with a interested look. "Have fun with your boyfriend!"

My head snapped up. "Hes not my boyfriend, hes my meis- I mean cousin." I correctly, blushing. Kid nodded. When she left, I started laughing. "Haha- Kid you should of seen the way she was glaring at me. She was looking at you like-" I was laughing so hard that I started crying. "She was so old!" Kid gave me a dark look. "I noticed. She also thought I was your boyfriend. I guess to normal people it would appear that way. Most people wouldn't sit THIS close to their cousins." I hadn't even realized I'd been that close. I was practically snuggling the boy. "I don't mind though. Seems you don't get a lot of attention from people." He smiled kindly. I returned his smile with a grimace. "Come on. We got to get back.."

-Stein POV-

I was almost sure things between Nami and Kid would work out fine. Kid already cared deeply for his new weapon. To further strengthen their bond, I decided living together as well as sharing a room would be a good idea. Nami's half of the tie was still extremely weak but she seemed to adapt well to the new connection.

"I wonder if they'll ever do a success Resonance...Nami's soul is so independent, she doesn't want to have to be weaker than him.." I murmured to myself as I finished disinfecting Namine's room. "Weaker then who?" Said girl walked in with said boy not too far behind her. I didn't answer but instead said, "How are you two feeling? Are you still weak?"

"My arm hurts really bad.." Nami said. "Let me see." I rolled up her sleeve to find her right arm entirely torn up. Cuts and gashes traveled up and down her arm. "Oooh..." Kid sighed. "I'm guessing this is the result from your training session. Kid's energy became too strong for you resulting for the energy needing to force it's way out." I looked at Namine with tired eyes. "You need to speak up when things become too hard for you. I can tell your aggravated by being weaker than your meister but he didn't start out automatically strong. You need practice and experience, then maybe you can be strong to." Namine looked away. "I don't want to be the weak link. What use am I if I can't help in some way?" I listened as Namine's breath hitched every now and again. Her uneven breathing was disturbing. "Kid, I need you to keep a eye on Namine. Shes too unstable." I said when Nami left. Kid stiffened. "Why. Whats wrong with her?"

"Stress, shes extremely tense. Her wavelength is all over the place." I smirked. "Why don't you use some of that charm to help her unwind? I looked through her drawings and you seem to be a favorite." I watched in amusement as Kid's expression screwed up. "Come one. To her, we're all anime characters come to life. She probably has a crush on you, girls tend to like fictional characters. " I was having fun watching Kid flush a little.

-No POV-

When Nami came back she was surprised to Kid looking through a First Aid Kit on her bed. "Whats that for?" She asked puzzled, sitting on the floor. "Your arm. Its going to get infected if you just leave it that way..." Kid picked up a alcohol swab and kneeled down to Nami's level. "Aah! It stings.." She whimpered as he cleaned the slices on her arm. "That means its working." Kid said quietly. His partner looked at him quizzically. "Kid, whats the matter with you?" She asked finally. "Nothing." Her eyes narrowed and she pouted. Kid finished wrapping the wounds in gauze and sat back from the girl.

"What? What did you want me to say?" He said indifferently, not trying to sound harsh. "..." Nami shook her long strawberry blonde ringlets. Her soft grey eyes bore holes in Kid's own gold ones. She got up and pulled out a second pillow and blanket.

Kid's POV

I couldn't help the remorse that came over me seeing the wounded look in my weapon's cloudy grey eyes. I watched from my perch on her bed as she drug out a pillow and blanket and plopped it on the floor. I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke. "I'll sleep on the floor...you can just stay there." I tried to protest but she paid me no mind. After setting up a suitable bed on the floor she looked through her drawers for something to sleep in. "Ah, I can't bend my arm..." She said quietly, while attempting to unbutton her shirt with one hand. Finally she gave up and flopped down on the ground. This only made me feel even more remorse, not only for being mean but also for working too hard on her.

"Why don't you even ask for help?" I asked, bewildered. Nami looked at me dryly. "I don't need any."

"Yes you do, you can't even move your arm!" I kneeled down and began unbuttoning her shirt for her. It was a bit awkward and she scowled the whole time. "Why do you act like this?"

"Because I've never had anyone to rely on before, ok? I've always lived by myself with Arinn and he had never really paid any attention to me. My mom hates me and I don't have a dad." She fumed. My face softened. "Well, now you have me. If you ever need help, you can just ask. Everyone outside this door cares about you and your brother, we wouldn't of stayed this long if that wasn't true." Nami's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked down at her hands. I took her hands. "Just think, after all this is over you can come with us to DWMA. You don't have to live this way anymore."

Nami looked at me with tired eyes. "Don't go all philosophical on me, boy. But I guess I'll count on you from now on...mostly because my arm won't move." To demonstrate the blonde tried lifting her arm. It really only flopped around. "Oh, look. A dead fish!" She laughed while flopping her arm. I shook my head.


End file.
